jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Hofferson
Astrid Hofferson — jedna z głównych bohaterek filmów Jak wytresować smoka, Jak wytresować smoka 2 oraz serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jej życiowym partnerem jest Czkawka. Jej smokiem jest Śmiertnik Zębacz o imieniu Wichura. Wygląd Chociaż szczupła i mało umięśniona, Astrid jest niezwykle silna i sprytna, doskonale radzi sobie w walce ze smokami. Ma wielkie, niebieskie oczy i blond włosy z długimi przypominającymi grzywkę pasemkami, które przykrywają część jej twarzy, z tyłu zaś warkocz. Przez głowę ma przełożona brązową opaskę z niebieskimi kuleczkami. Zwykle zakłada rodzaj czerwonej spódnicy (w pasie znajdują się ozdoby - czaszki wykonane prawdopodobnie z metalu oraz mała brązowa sakiewka), pod nią jeszcze jedną spódnicę, niebieskie leginsy, jasnoniebieską koszulkę i typowe dla wikingów ozdoby i ochraniacze. Na rękach ma karwasze z jasnobrązowego materiału. Często nosi przy sobie wojenny topór. Astrid jest jedynym wikingiem, który nie posiada i nie nosi hełmu (poza Czkawką, on jednak dostał go i nosił przez jakiś czas). Jednak w retrospekcji w odcinku Zemsta pokazana jest mała Astrid w hełmie na głowie. W drugiej części ma 20 lat, a jej wygląd uległ znacznej zmianie. Wygląda dojrzalej, a jej wielka uroda jest wyraźniejsza. Włosy ma nieco dłuższe i gęstsze, splecione w warkocz po lewej stronie, w który wchodzi mniejszy warkoczyk uczesany z lewej strony głowy, a grzywka nie zasłania oczu. Na twarz nadal ma spuszczone pasemka włosów. Jej bluzka jest teraz czerwona, spódniczka brązowa i futrzana, podobnie jak kaptur i karwasze na przedramionach. Nosi ciemnoniebieskie legginsy wyposażone w brązowe nakolanniki. Buty ma wyższe, sięgają jej niemal do kolan i mają jasnobrązowy kolor. Podobnie jak u Czkawki, zmiany w stroju odpowiadają zmianom, jakie zaszły w jej charakterze. Więcej futra pokazuje, że stała się bardziej delikatna i uczuciowa, z kolei kolce i naramienniki świadczą i tym, że wciąż pozostała wojowniczką. Charakter Jest uderzająca, twarda i piękna, a jej ambicja i siła sprawiają, że trudno jej zaimponować. Jest świadoma swej nieprzeciętnej urody i faktu, że podoba się chłopakom, nie znosi jednak podrywów, na które reaguje ucieczką lub bolesnym uderzeniem podrywacza w brzuch bądź ramię. Jest również brutalna i agresywna, nie znosi sprzeciwu. Lubi wygrywać i być najlepsza we wszystkim, a gdy wytyczy sobie cel, zrobi wszystko, aby go osiągnąć. Jest również niezłą aktorką i mówczynią. Czasami potrafi być urocza i słodka. To wszystko sprawia, że łatwo przekonuje płeć męską do swoich racji. W filmie jest partnerką Czkawki (choć się do tego nie przyznaje), odkąd ten pokazał jej piękno, jakie drzemie w smokach, chociaż na początku ignoruje chłopaka. Relacje między nią, a Czkawką się zmieniają, kiedy poznaje Szczerbatka i tajemnicę przyjaciół. Pomaga im zachować sekret o smoku. Astrid jest typem samotnika i nie angażuje się za bardzo w życie innych Wikingów. Jest nastawiona bardziej na naukę i treningi by zostać dobrym wojownikiem. Szybko staje się zazdrosna, widząc postępy Czkawki na Arenie. Jest wściekła i zaciekle walczy o tytuł najlepszego wojownika, jednak ujawnia swoją drugą twarz, poznając Szczerbatka. Jest też troskliwa i walczy w obronie przyjaciół, np. kiedy Czkawka zostaje zaatakowany przez Koszmara Ponocnika podczas szkolenia. Oprócz Czkawki i Śledzika, jest doskonale zorientowana w temacie smoków i bardzo dobrze zna większość z nich. Potrafi wymienić liczbę splunięć poszczególnych gatunków, określić zachowanie, a szczególnie specjalizuje się w Śmiertnikach Zębaczach, ponieważ jest jeźdźcem jednego z nich (Wichury). W drugiej części jej charakter ulega zmianie. Staje się bardziej uczuciowa i kobieca, w stosunku do Czkawki jest bardziej wylewna. Mimo że nadal wywija toporem, używa go raczej do zastraszania, niż jako broń. Ma ironiczne poczucie humoru, znakomicie lata na Wichurze i nadal lubi wygrywać. Jest również tak samo zwinna i silna jak w pierwszej części i tak samo lubi uderzyć jakiegoś chłopaka, gdy ten ją zdenerwuje, jednak woli pokojowe rozwiązania. Nie jest też tak niedostępna jak kiedyś, swobodnie flirtuje z Czkawką i bez oporów pozwala mu się pocałować, okazuje nawet zadowolenie z powodu jego zachowania. Umiejętności *'Walka:' Astrid jest świetną wojowniczką, doskonale włada toporem. Jeszcze za czasów wojny między Wikingami i smokami, dziewczyna potrafiła powalić smoka jednym celnym uderzeniem. Również niezwykle celnie rzuca swoim toporem. *'Zwinność:' reaguje szybko i potrafi uciec przed atakującym znienacka smokiem. Bez problemu wykonuje koziołki na ziemi, wysoko skacze i szybko biega. *'Inteligencja:' można powiedzieć, że Astrid przeszła swoistą przemianę. Początkowo była, jak każdy przeciętny Wiking, nastawiona na walkę i siłę fizyczną, jednak po poznaniu tajników tresury smoków stała się bardziej wrażliwa i zaczęła myśleć logicznie, zamiast rozwiązywać konflikty przemocą. *'Tresura smoków:' Astrid nie zawsze potrafi sobie poradzić w spotkaniu ze smokiem, jednak dzięki Czkawce nauczyła się wielu przydatnych zachowań. *'Gotowanie:' Astrid zdecydowanie nie posiada talentu kucharskiego, co można wywnioskować po stworzonym przez siebie napoju, który zdaniem innych Wikingów był obrzydliwy. *'Odgłosy:' Astrid potrafi naśladować odgłosy Śmiertnika Zębacza * Lot na smoku: Astrid bardzo pewnie ujeżdża swoją smoczycę, Wichurę. Potrafi stanąć prosto na jej grzbiecie zarówno na nogach, jak i rękach, nie spadając z niej, robić na niej fikołki i gwiazdy, wyskakiwać z niej na innego smoka i wskakiwać z powrotem. Zręcznie wykonują razem piruety i podniebne triki, a Wichura bez problemu rozpoznaje polecenia swojej właścicielki. Swoje umiejętności wykorzystuje zarówno podczas Roztopów, jak i smoczych wyścigów. Historia Młodość thumb|left|Młoda AstridNiewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Astrid. Urodziła się w wiosce Berk i mieszka tam do chwili obecnej. Kiedy Astrid miała 5 lat, jej ukochany wujek Finn Hofferson został zabity przez nawiedzającego co 10 lat Marazmora. Żal spowodowany utratą bliskiego spowodował, że dziewczyna znienawidziła smoczy gatunek i od dzieciństwa ćwiczyła, by w przyszłości zemścić się na Marazmorze. ''Jak wytresować smoka Na początku filmu poznajemy Astrid jako doskonałą wojowniczkę, autorytet w gronie młodzieży uczącej się na Smoczym Szkoleniu. Jest bardzo ambitna, pragnie zwyciężyć w końcowym egzaminie, jest niedostępna i skupiona na walce ze smokami. Tak jak pozostali uczniowie, nie toleruje słabego Czkawki, który w ogóle nie potrafi walczyć, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie dokucza mu. thumb|Ekipa przeciwpożarowaPierwszy raz dziewczyna pojawia się podczas walki wikingów ze smokami, które zaatakowały Berk. Cała grupa młodzieży idzie z wiadrami z wodą, by gasić ogień - jedną z tych osób jest właśnie Astrid, na którą patrzy zakochany w niej Czkawka. Później, już po walce, siedzi wraz z Mieczykiem, Szpadką, Śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich nie komentuje zachowań Czkawki. Następnym razem pojawia się na pierwszej lekcji Smoczego Szkolenia. Idzie na czele grupy, z zachwytem oglądając Arenę i warunki, w jakich przyjdzie im walczyć. Z poirytowaniem słucha złośliwej uwagi na temat Czkawki, jednak nie staje w obronie chłopaka. Podczas walki z Gronkielem jako jedyna nie została trafiona ogniem smoka. Ucieka od Czkawki, który zaproponował jej współpracę, wiedząc, że i tak to ona byłaby tą w zespole, która walczy, a Czkawka tym, który stoi z boku i ją dopinguje. Podczas gdy młodzież omawia z Pyskaczem swoją pierwszą lekcję, Astrid jako jedyna zdaje sobie sprawę z błędów, jakie popełniali inni oraz ona sama. Kiedy wszyscy już wychodzą i Czkawka proponuje, by przeczytali razem Smoczy Podręcznik, przy okazji robiąc do dziewczyny maślane oczy, Astrid, która nie znosi podrywów, znów pozostawia go samego. Podczas kolejnych lekcji zaczyna być zdziwiona zachowaniem Czkawki. Widząc, jak dobrze radzi sobie ze smokami, zaczyna być nieco zazdrosna i bierze się za treningi. Szczególną uwagę dziewczyny zwraca ucieczka Czkawki podczas wspólnej rozmowy przy ognisku. Astrid wstaje z miejsca i śledzi go przez chwilę, jednak wraca nad ognisko. Widząc postępy Czkawki na szkoleniu, ćwiczy rzucanie toporami w lesie i tam zauważa skradającego się Czkawkę, który szybko ucieka. Dziewczyna chce go śledzić, jednak szybko traci go z oczu. W końcu przychodzi dzień końcowego egzaminu, w którym zmierzyć się ze sobą mają Astrid oraz Czkawka. Dziewczyna chce za wszelką cenę pokonać słabego chłopaka i grozi mu. Gdy jednak rzuca toporem w stronę smoka, widzi go jednak powalonego już przez Czkawkę. Wściekła, zaczyna dociekać, co właściwie z nim się dzieje, ale nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Tego samego dnia czeka na niego w Zatoczce, chcąc w końcu poznać jego tajemnicę. Czkawka oczywiście nie przyznaje się, ale kiedy Astrid zaczyna stosować przemoc, zauważa ich Szczerbatek i biegnie swojemu jeźdźcowi na pomoc. Zszokowana dziewczyna chce zabić smoka, jednak chłopak powstrzymuje ją. W tym momencie Astrid pragnie jak najszybciej poinformować pozostałych mieszkańców wioski o swoim odkryciu, ale Czkawka, z pomocą Szczerbatka, porywa ją i zabiera na wspólny podniebny lot. thumb|left|Astrid i Czkawka w czasie wspólnego lotu na SzczerbatkuPodczas tego lotu Astrid dostrzega i zaczyna doceniać piękno smoczego gatunku. Zaczyna również szanować Czkawkę i okazuje pierwsze uczucia wobec chłopaka - obejmuje go. W czasie nieoczekiwanej wizyty nastolatków i Szczerbatka w Smoczym Leżu, wydaje się być przerażona faktem, przez jakie piekło przechodzą smoki. Gdy po raz pierwszy widzą Czerwoną Śmierć, dziewczyna, przestraszona, kurczowo łapie się Czkawki. Głodny smok rzuca się trójkę "gości", udaje im się jednak uciec przed jego ostrymi zębami. Następnie, już w Zatoczce, Astrid namawia Czkawkę do powiedzenia Wikingom o ich odkryciu. Motywuje to stwierdzeniem, że szukają tego miejsca, odkąd przypłynęli na Berk ich przodkowie, a potem pyta się ze złością, czy ważniejsze jet dla chłopaka chronienie jego smoka. Gdy Czkawka odpowiada, że owszem, Astrid w końcu rozumie, jak bardzo Czkawka kocha Szczerbatka. Nie powraca już więcej do tego tematu, a wręcz sprawia wrażenie naprawdę skruszonej swoimi słowami. W porę jednak odzyskuje swoją twardość, aby zdzielić chłopaka w ramię za to, że ją porwał. Po krótkim namyśle całuje również zaskoczonego Czkawkę w policzek dodając "a to za całą resztę" i ucieka, śledzona przez wzrok rozmarzonego chłopaka i zafascynowanego całą sytuacją Szczerbatka. Przed pierwszą prawdziwą walką Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Astrid obiecuje zaopiekować się Szczerbatkiem, gdyby chłopakowi stała się krzywda, jednak prosi bruneta, aby na siebie uważał. Gdy wściekły smok rzuca się na Czkawkę, Astrid biegnie mu na pomoc, odwracając uwagę zwierzęcia. Jednak, gdy na Arenę przybywa Stoick, ucieka z niej pierwsza. Tajemnica Szczerbatka zdradza się, gdy ten wpada na Arenę. Dziewczyna następnie powstrzymuje Czkawkę od rzucenia się na pomoc Szczerbatkowi, jednak w wzroku ma coś na wzór "przepraszam" oraz "wiem, że cierpisz". Współczuła mu i sama czuła się smutna z powodu złapania Szczerbatka. Następnym razem Astrid pojawia się u boku Czkawki, który śledzi odpływające z jego smokiem statki zmierzające w stronę Smoczego Leża. Odbywają szczerą rozmowę, podczas której dziewczyna uświadamia Czkawce jego stosunek do smoków i pyta o kolejny głupi i szalony plan, motywując chłopaka do działania. Pomaga mu w jego realizacji, wzywając na pomoc swoich znajomych: Śledzika, Sączysmarka i Bliźniaki. Następnie dosiada Śmiertnika Zębacza, którego później nazywa Wichura i wraz z Czkawką lecą na niej, na ratunek Szczerbatkowi i reszcie wikingów. thumb|Astrid całuje CzkawkęJest z chłopakiem do samego końca historii, podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, w czasie której Czkawka ocalił jej życie, łapiąc w powietrzu. Następnie, gdy chłopak odstawia ją na ziemię rusza z swoim wiernym smokiem na ostateczną bitwę, Astrid wypowiada jedno słowo, przepełnione nadzieją, jak i strachem: "leć". Wraz ze Stoickiem z niepokojem obserwuje walkę na niebie. Martwi się o Czkawkę i trzyma za niego kciuki. Gdy wszyscy myśleli, że chłopak nie przeżył walki, Astrid ma łzy w oczach, jednak wyraźnie odczuwa ulgę, gdy okazuje się, że jednak żyje. Pod koniec filmu Astrid najpierw wściekła daje Czkawce kuksańca w ramię, warcząc na niego, że ją przestraszył, ale później całuje go w usta, przypieczętowując ich bliską znajomość i dodając swoje standardowe powiedzenie: "a to za całą resztę". Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce poznajemy Wichurę, już w pełni wytresowaną i nazwaną smoczycę Astrid. Są do siebie bardzo przywiązane i doskonale się ze sobą porozumiewają. Gdy wszystkie smoki uciekają z wioski, Astrid woła do Wichury, by nie uciekała. Później jednak usiłuje przełamać ponury nastrój wikingów, chcąc utworzyć nową tradycję Święta Snoggletoga. Robi więc napój o nazwie jaknog, którym usiłuje rozweselić wikingów. Okazuje się jednak, że jest on obrzydliwy, z czego wynika, że Astrid nie jest dobrą kucharką. Kiedy Czkawka jest smutny po ucieczce Szczerbatka, dziewczyna pociesza go. Gdy sprowadza wszystkie smoki z powrotem na Berk, znów go całuje i mówi, że dokonał wspaniałej rzeczy. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła wchodzącego do Twierdzy Szczerbatka, udaje, że niczego nie widziała, i rzuca złośliwą uwagę. Czkawka jest zły, jednak dziewczyna odwraca go w stronę smoka. Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon W domu Pyskacza wybucha pożar, przez co w wiosce panuje straszliwy ruch - wikingowie z pomocą smoków próbują ugasić ogień. Mężczyzna ma podejrzenia co do sprawcy ataku. Czkawka, zaciekawiony, pyta, co miał na myśli. Ten mówi o legendarnym Gnatochrupie, z którym miał już kiedyś do czynienia. thumb|Astrid i pozostała młodzież towarzyszą Pyskaczowi w poszukiwaniu [[Gnatochrup|Gnatochrupa]] Po incydencie, Astrid i pozostała młodzież towarzyszą Pyskaczowi w poszukiwaniu smoka. Dziewczyna nie odgrywa jednak znaczącej roli. Nie wierzy Pyskaczowi w jego opowieści i nakłania Czkawkę, by przekonał on nauczyciela, by wrócili do domu. Book of Dragons W tej krótkometrażówce Astrid, razem z Czkawką i Śledzikiem pełni rolę przewodnika. Razem z chłopakami omawia Smoczy Podręcznik, wypowiada się na temat niektórych smoków, głównie na temat wytresowanego przez siebie Śmiertnika, a także komentuje tresurę każdego z gatunków. Jeźdźcy Smoków W serialu Astrid jest jednym z głównych jeźdźców i treserką smoków w Smoczej Akademii. Jej smoczycą jest Wichura, z którą uwielbia latać i do której jest bardzo przywiązana. Doradza Czkawce w jego decyzjach, pociesza go w trudnych chwilach. Choć nie zawsze zgadza się z jego decyzjami, nie kwestionuje ich otwarcie. Ma również świadomość tego, że jej zdanie jest ważne, ale nie najważniejsze. Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Astrid bierze udział w wyścigach smoków Astrid zwycięża zorganizowane przez mieszkańców Berk wyścigi smoków dzięki swojemu sprytowi i zwinności, które pozwoliły jej zdobyć najwyżej punktowaną czarną owcę, a wtedy wódz, który jej kibicuje nazywają ją swoją przyszłą synową. Później dziewczyna odnajduje swojego partnera Czkawkę, który tego samego rana uciekł z wyspy, chcąc uniknąć rozmowy z ojcem. Dziewczyna pragnie dowiedzieć się, co się stało, chłopak więc wyjaśnia jej, że Stoick pragnie przekazać synowi tytuł wodza, na co Czkawka nie czuje się przygotowany. Astrid natomiast jest podekscytowana tą wiadomością. Gdy Czkawka zauważa dym w oddali, razem z Astrid udają się na swoich smokach, by to sprawdzić. Wichura zostaje schwytana w sieć, zaś spadającą Astrid ratuje Szczerbatek. Na zakutej lodem wyspie spotykają smoczego łowcę o imieniu Eret, który oskarża ich o niszczenie twierdzy Drago Krwawdonia. Na początek bohaterowie nie wiedzą o co chodzi nowo poznanemu, ale gdy dowiadują się więcej, szybko odlatują. Czkawka, opowiedziawszy ojcu o tym, co usłyszał od wojownika, wbrew zakazom Stoicka ucieka z wioski, by odnaleźć Drago i z nim pomówić. Astrid, jak zawsze, wskakuje na grzbiet swojego smoka i podąża za chłopakiem. Trafiają na statek Ereta, gdzie Astrid obserwuje dziwne zachowania Czkawki, mające na celu przekonanie wojowników o przyjaznej naturze smoków. W końcu Czkawka leci dalej, a Astrid zmuszona jest wrócić na Berk. Porywa jednak ze sobą Ereta, chcąc nakłonić do współpracy. Jeźdźcy trafiają do obozu Drago, zaś Astrid usiłuje przekonać szaleńca o potędze wikingów z Berk. thumb|left|Podczas obrony [[Smocze Sanktuarium|Smoczego Sanktuarium]] Później Astrid pojawia się podczas bitwy w obronie Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie poznaje Valkę, matkę Czkawki. Wichura, podobnie jak pozostałe smoki, po śmierci alfy zostają zmuszone do posłuszeństwa Oszołomostrachowi Drago. Wtedy Astrid jest pozbawiona swojego wierzchowca. Po śmierci Stoicka razem z Czkawką, Valką i Pyskaczem opłakuje wodza i bierze udział w jego pogrzebie. Potem wszyscy razem wracają na Berk na grzbietach nieposłusznych nikomu małych Szponiaków. Podczas walki Czkawki i Szczerbatka przeciwko Drago i jego Oszołomostrachowi Astrid dopinguje swojego partnera. Po zwycięskiej bitwie Czkawka całuje ją. Po mianowaniu Czkawki wodzem Wandali na wyspie odbywa się smoczy wyścig, podczas którego Astrid walczy sama przeciwko pozostałym jeźdźcom. Jednak po wystrzeleniu czarnej owcy do zabawy dołącza się wódz, który pomaga wygrać swojej partnerce. Relacje Czkawka thumb|Astrid razem z CzkawkąAstrid nigdy nie wykazuje wrogości w stosunku do Czkawki. W przeciwieństwie do innych Wikingów, nie naśmiewa się z niego i go nie poniża. Współczuje mu, jednak nie wstawia się w jego obronie. Często ukradkiem przygląda się chłopakowi. Możliwe, że ten nawet jej się podoba, ale nie chce tego ujawniać. W końcu ona jest twardą jak stal wojowniczką, a on mięciutką i wrażliwą gapą. Jednak, gdy Czkawka próbuje robić jakikolwiek krok w celu zaprzyjaźnieniu się z nią, dziewczyna od niego ucieka. Możliwe, że to przez to, że chłopak źle dobiera słowa, a może przez to, że Astrid wie, że mu się podoba i nie lubi podrywów. Tak czy inaczej, chłopak nie jest jej obojętny, jednak Astrid trzyma to ukryte głęboko w sobie. Kiedy Czkawka w tajemnicy zaczyna tresować swojego smoka Szczerbatka, odkrywa sposoby, jak poskramiać smoki na Arenie, odwracając ich uwagę. Widząc, jak Czkawka dobrze sobie radzi, Astrid najpierw jest pod wrażeniem, po jakimś czasie jednak zaczyna być zazdrosna i przestaje lubić chłopaka. Nie rozumie, dlaczego odbiera jej popularność i szacunek, na które tak długo pracowała. Wpada w szał, kiedy na końcowym etapie Szkolenia to Czkawka, nie ona, zostaje wybrana, by zabić pierwszego smoka. Wówczas, śledząc Czkawkę, poznaje jego tajemnicę. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zaakceptować kłamstwa. Najpierw chce zabić smoka, potem uciec i powiedzieć wszystkim wikingom o Nocnej Furii, ukrywającej się w zatoczce. Czkawka bezskutecznie próbuje ją powstrzymać, aż w końcu dokonuje tego Szczerbatek, wieszając dziewczynę na czubku wysokiego drzewa. Astrid jest wściekła i nie chce słuchać tłumaczeń Czkawki, aż w końcu ten prosi ją, aby chociaż mógł jej pokazać, dlaczego ukrywał Szczerbatka. Dziewczyna, wiedząc, że i tak nie zeszłaby sama z drzewa, niechętnie się zgadza. Obrażona siada na Szczerbatku i każe Czkawce, aby ten odstawił ją na ziemię. Szczerbatek jednak wykorzystuje tą okazję, aby zrobić na złość brutalnej dziewczynie i porywa ich na szalony lot, który kończy dopiero, gdy ta, przerażona, przeprasza Czkawkę i smoka. Wtedy zadowolony z efektów Szczerbatek zwalnia i zabiera oboje na spokojny, romantyczny lot między pięknymi chmurami. Podczas niego zachwycona Astrid powoli zaczyna rozumieć piękno, jakim są smoki i ich możliwości. Mimo, że nadal do końca nie ufa Szczerbatkowi, nie chce już go zabijać. W ramie zadośćuczynienia dla Czkawki przytula go i nie przerywa mu, kiedy mówi. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie. Astrid zauważa, jakim uczuciem chłopak darzy Szczerbatka i zaczyna podziwiać jego wrażliwość i czułość. Po wylądowaniu w zatoczce Szczerbatka Astrid nieśmiało całuje chłopaka w policzek i ucieka. Astrid obiecuje, że nie zdradzi ich tajemnicy i martwi się o Czkawkę, który musi odbyć walkę z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Gdy smok atakuje Czkawkę wdziera się na arenę, żeby odwrócić uwagę wściekłego smoka i sama zostaje zaatakowana. Potem pomaga Czkawce zorganizować wyprawę, która miała na celu uratowanie Szczerbatka i pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Po walce, w której Czkawka zostaje ranny, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów, a szczególnie przez Astrid. Dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W ''Gift of the Night Fury, podczas święta, wszystkie smoki z Berk uciekają. Po pewnym czasie, wyposażony w nowy, automatyczny ogon, ucieka także Szczerbatek. Czkawka jest załamany, kiedy pomaga wrócić innym smokom, jednak wciąż nie znalazł Szczerbatka. Astrid jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie usiłuje go pocieszyć, całuje go po raz kolejny. Przytula go, a kiedy widzi wchodzącego do sali Szczerbatka, zaczyna drażnić się z Czkawką.thumb|200px|Pocałunek Astrid i Czkawki W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, Astrid oraz Czkawka są już oficjalnie parą, a Stoick nazywa ją "przyszłą synową". Na nowo odkrytej wyspie Astrid przytula Czkawkę i pociesza go. Widać, że już nie wstydzi się uczucia do niego. Podoba jej się także jego śmiałość i to, że czasem on wykonuje pierwszy krok, co dotychczas robiła tylko ona. Wichura Początki ich znajomości sięgają czasu Smoczego Szkolenia, kiedy zadaniem Astrid i pozostałych uczniów było zaatakowanie Śmiertnika Zębacza, uwięzionego na Smoczej Arenie. Z całej siły uderza w nią tarczą nabitą na topór, a ranna smoczyca ucieka do klatki. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz dosiada smoczycy podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Ich dobranie się nie jest przypadkowe, zresztą jak w przypadku pozostałych dzieci i dosiadanych przez nich smoków. Zębacze uważa się za najpiękniejszy gatunek, Astrid zaś za najładniejszą młodą kobietę-Wikinga. Od tej pory kocha swoją smoczycę, jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Więź między Astrid i Wichurą jest niezwykle głęboka, podobnie jak np. Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Sączysmark Astrid podoba się Sączysmarkowi - w serialu chłopak zaleca się do niej. Ona jednak jest już dziewczyną Czkawki i odrzuca zaloty Sączysmarka, którego zachowanie ją denerwuje. Często się kłócą i nie dogadują. W drugiej części filmu nie mają jednak problemu z zachowaniem poprawnych relacji i przyjacielskim stosunkiem, zwłaszcza odkąd chłopak zrozumiał, że nie ma szans u będącej w szczęśliwym związku i zakochanej w Czkawce dziewczyny. To z kolei powoduje, że jego obiektem zainteresowania zostaje Szpadka, z czego naśmiewa się Astrid, jednak nie robi to na nim wielkiego wrażenia i nie drażni jak kiedyś. Finn Hofferson Wujek Astrid został zaatakowany przez smoka o nazwie Marazmor, kiedy ta miała zaledwie kilka lat (historia miała miejsce 10 lat przed fabułą pierwszego filmu). Wyspę Berk zaatakował wówczas straszliwy, świecący smok, z którym postanowił zmierzyć się Finn Hofferson. Jednak kiedy stanął przed smokiem, został sparaliżowany. Wszyscy myśleli, że Finn poległ ze strachu i z tego powodu nad nazwiskiem rodu zawisło określenie: "tchórzliwi". Astrid postanowiła pomścić tę klątwę. Dziesięć lat później (w szóstym odcinku drugiego sezonu serialu), kiedy smok ponownie nawiedził Berk, dziewczyna, z pomocą przyjaciół, przegoniła z dala od wyspy i tym samym uwolniła swoje nazwisko spod hańby. Na początku szóstego odcinka drugiego sezonu widzimy, że gdy pojawia się Marazmor, mała Astrid chce walczyć ze smokiem, jednak jej wujek Finn jej na to nie pozwala i mówi, że ta walka nie jest dla niej. Wiadomo też, że Astrid miała tylko jego, nie posiadała żadnego innego członka rodziny. Heathera Gdy tylko jeźdźcy odnajdują nieprzytomną Heatherę na plaży, Astrid staje się zazdrosna. Boi się, że dziewczyna odwróci uwagę Czkawki, jak zresztą się dzieje. Chłopak uczy ją latać na smokach, poświęca jej większość swojej uwagi, zaniedbując nawet obietnice dane Astrid. W pewnym momencie Astrid zaczyna podejrzewać Heatherę ze względu na jej dziwne zachowanie. Przyłapuje ją, gdy potajemnie czyta Smoczy Podręcznik. Jej podejrzenia jednak nie zostają wysłuchane przez Czkawkę, który broni dziewczynę. Od tej pory Heathera i Astrid stają się wrogami. Heathera usiłowała nawet przeciągnąć smoczycę Wichurę na swoją stronę i porwać ją, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Astrid. Dziewczyna śledziła Heatherę i dowiedziała się, że szpieguje ona Wandali Łupieżcom. Od tej chwili nie daje spokoju dziewczynie, chce ją wydać, ona jednak ucieka, porywając Wichurę. Przez cały czas Astrid jest wściekła na Heatherę, ale zaczyna współpracować z nią, gdy dowiaduje się, że jej rodzice zostali porwani. Postanawia pomóc dziewczynie, a także jej rodzicom, przebierając się za Heatherę i tresując dzikiego Koszmara Ponocnika na Arenie Łupieżców. W końcu udaje się jej odzyskać Smoczy Podręcznik i ocalić Heatherę i jej rodziców. Dziewczyny godzą się i zostają przyjaciółkami. Cytaty *''"To za to, że mnie porwałeś. A to - za całą resztę" - do Czkawki, ''Jak Wytresować Smoka ''(film) *"Tym razem. Tym razem, będę lepsza"'' - Jak Wytresować Smoka (film) *"To, czego szukasz, znajduje się w sercu" - Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 (film) * "Nie zabiera się smokowi zabawki. Pff, zero pojęcia." do Ereta,Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 (film) *''"Pokonaj ich, kochanie!"'' - Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 (film) Ciekawostki *Astrid nie pojawia się w książkach ani w pierwotnym scenariuszu filmu. Jej postać prawdopodobnie opiera się na książkowej postaci, dziewczynce o imieniu Kamikazia. *Na Festiwalu Roztopów konkurencje Toczenie Kłody i Rzut Toporem przegrała przez Śledzika, ponieważ zepchnął ją z kłody i trafił toporem w lecącą do celu broń Astrid. *Mimo tego, że była najlepszą uczennicą Pyskacza nie wygrała ani razu Roztopów. * Sączysmark prawie zabił Astrid. Zobacz też en::Astrid Hofferson es::Astrid Hofferson ru::Астрид Хофферсон Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wandale